Et si tu n'existais pas
by Liilya
Summary: Pourquoi cette lettre ? Qu'a-t-elle à lui dire qu'elle ne peut lui dire en face ?


Tonks ouvrit l'enveloppe avec une pointe d'appréhension. Elle aurait reconnu l'écriture entre toutes. Pourquoi lui écrivait-elle ? Elles se voyaient pourtant tous les jours. Si elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle pouvait le faire en face, non ! Tonks commença à lire les mots qui s'étalaient devant elle :

Dora,

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Je sais déjà que tu paniques et que tu te fais des scénarios catastrophes dans ta tête. Calme-toi, tout va bien. Et si je t'écris plutôt que de te parler, c'est qu'une lettre tu peux la garder.

Aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans et je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que depuis que tout à commencé.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
>Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais.<br>Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi,  
>Sans espoir et sans regrets.<em>

Tu sais, souvent je pense à ce jour où pour la première fois nos corps se sont trouvés. Nous étions seules au Terrier. Avec le mariage de Bill et Fleur tous avaient à faire. N'en pouvant plus de rester enfermé dans ma chambre, j'étaie descendue.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
>J'essaierais d'inventer l'amour,<br>Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts  
>Naître les couleurs du jour.<br>Et qui n'en revient pas._

Tu étais déjà là, posé devant une tasse de thé, le regard ailleurs. Tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver. Je me suis assise à coté de toi et nous sommes restés ainsi, en silence, pendant ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité. Puis tu t'es levée, tu m'as fais signe de te suivre et je t'ai obéis.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
>Dis-moi pour qui j'existerais.<br>Des passantes endormies dans mes bras  
>Que je n'aimerais jamais.<em>

Tu voulais juste tuer le temps, je voulais simplement être avec toi. On est sorti dehors. Tu as voulu t'asseoir mais tu as trébuché. J'ai essayé de te retenir et nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes les deux par terre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise à ce moment là, le courage des Gryffondors peut-être ? Nos lèvres se sont touchées et tu as répondu à mon baiser.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
>Je ne serais qu'un point de plus<br>Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va,  
>Je me sentirais perdu,<br>J'aurais besoin de toi._

Alors nous sommes rentrées et dans la chambre que j'occupais nos corps ont commencé leur danse. En secret notre histoire à continué jusqu'au mariage puis je suis partie. Je sais le mal que je t'ai fait mais je savais que tu comprendrais.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
>Dis-moi comment j'existerais.<br>Je pourrais faire semblant d'être moi,  
>Mais je ne serais pas vrai.<em>

Puis la guerre a éclaté. Pendant la bataille je t'ai cherchée des yeux tout le temps. Quand je t'ai enfin vue, tu étais étendu par terre. J'ai couru vers toi. Je suis arrivé près de toi pour constater avec soulagement que tu respirais encore. Je t'ai emmenée vers un endroit plus sûr où Mme Pomfresh faisait de son mieux. Je suis retourné combattre, je savais que tu étais entre de bonnes mains. A la fin de la bataille je suis retourné te voir. Tu étais encore inconsciente. Beaucoup était mort : Lupin, Fred et encore tant d'autres. Mais toi tu vivais. Tu n'as ouvert les yeux que le lendemain matin. J'étaie restée près de toi toute la nuit. Tu m'as regardé et j'ai senti ta main se glisser dans la mienne. Et j'eue la certitude que tout allait aller bien maintenant.

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
>Je crois que je l'aurais trouvé,<br>Le secret de la vie, le pourquoi,  
>Simplement pour te créer<br>Et pour te regarder._

J'ai refait ma septième année à Poudlard et depuis début juillet, on vit ensemble. Deux maintenant ma Dora. Alors aujourd'hui je couche ses mots sur le papier pour te faire une demande particulière. Si je t'écris au lieu de ta parler c'est qu'une lettre tu peux la garder mais peut-être aussi parce que j'ai peur de ta réaction. Le courage des Gryffondors m'aurait-il quitté ?

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
>Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais.<br>Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi,  
>Sans espoir et sans regrets.<em>

J'aimerais que notre amour soit officialisé, j'aimerais passer à ton doigt cet anneau que tu trouveras avec cette lettre. Dora accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
>J'essaierais d'inventer l'amour,<br>Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts  
>Naître les couleurs du jour.<br>Et qui n'en revient pas._

Hermione

Tonks referma l'enveloppe et récupéra le paquet qui était posé sur la table. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit l'anneau. A ce moment là elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermé. Hermione venait de rentrer. Alors elle descendit et s'approcha de sa belle :

Oui, lui murmura-t-elle en lui tendant l'anneau.

Alors Hermione le prit et le passa au doigt de son amante. Les préparatifs se mirent très vite en place. Le mariage fut magnifique. Tonks pensa qu'en effet tout irait bien maintenant. Et tout le monde dansa sur :

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
>Dis-moi pour qui j'existerais.<br>Des passantes endormies dans mes bras  
>Que je n'aimerais jamais.<em>

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
>Je ne serais qu'un point de plus<br>Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va,  
>Je me sentirais perdu,<br>J'aurais besoin de toi._

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
>Dis-moi comment j'existerais.<br>Je pourrais faire semblant d'être moi,  
>Mais je ne serais pas vrai.<em>

_Et si tu n'existais pas,  
>Je crois que je l'aurais trouvé,<br>Le secret de la vie, le pourquoi,  
>Simplement pour te créer<br>Et pour te regarder._


End file.
